fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy and Natsu's House
|kanji=ハッピーとナツの家 |rōmaji=Happī to Natsu no Ie |located in=Magnolia Town |controlled by=Natsu Dragneel Happy |manga debut=Chapter 202 |anime debut=Episode 97 }} 'Happy and Natsu's House'Monthly Fairy Tail: Volume 12 FAIRY TAIL Archive (ハッピーとナツの家 Happī to Natsu no Ie) is, as the name suggests, the residence of Fairy Tail members Natsu Dragneel and Happy. This is the place where the two Mages live and spend their time when they aren't out on a mission, in the guild, or in Lucy's Apartment. Localization Not much is known of the location of Happy and Natsu's house. Nevertheless, it is certain that the house is outside of Magnolia Town, suggested by the presence of trees and rocks surrounding it. It appears to be hard to find since Lucy had to track and follow Natsu and Happy to reach it.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Natsu's House!, Pages 2-3 Appearance Exterior Design Before the seven-year gap, the outside of the house is surrounded with dead trees. However, after the seven-year gap, most likely due to the change in seasons, the exterior of the house is surrounded by a lush garden filled with various bushes and trees, indicating to be located in a forested area.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 124 Manga Happy and Natsu’s House is a somewhat run-down building with a messy roof, having trees and a chimney-pot protruding from it. Furthermore, it is adorned by what looks like a pair of bovine skulls, with the smaller one being placed over the door, and the larger on the left side of the hall’s roof. The residence is surrounded messily with building material such as beams and various crates, further adding to the unconcern for the building. In front of the house there is a prominent path,framed by small, well-kept bushes, leading to the entrance of the house. The house has 2 sections in which the smaller one, bearing a similar roof and a pair of windows like the other one, leads to the main section of house. Some parts of the outer wall are covered in cracks but disorderly patched with flat metal plates on the outside. In addition to all of this, there is a sign vaguely shaped like Happy's head, reading "Natsu & Happy", with an arrow showing the way to the house.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Natsu's House!, Pages 3-4 Anime The appearance is like a yellow bungalow with a brick chimney and some decorative elements around the door and walls. The roof is covered with red tiles. The house is messy by itself, one of the reasons being the trees growing out of the walls. Near the house there is a plaque with the names of residents. Surroundings also add to the negligence of the house, with the decomposed fence and withered trees growing randomly around the houseFairy Tail Anime: Episode 97 or, on some occasions, on the house. Interior Design The house’s interior is in even worse condition: in stark contrast with the neat, fish-shaped doormat reading “''Welcome''” right in front of the door, the hall is extremely messy and untidy. A small, rectangular table placed almost in the center of the room is covered with dirty dishes, plates and pots. Flanking the table is a pair of sofas, with a large chest of drawers resting diagonally over one of the two, with its drawers being half open and messy. Not far from them is the stove, covered in soot and untidy. The function of the bed is assumed by a patched up hammock with pillow and a torn blanket, with one edge attached to the ceiling and the other to the tree which is seen protruding out from the roof; the tree sprouts from the ground inside the house, breaking through the wood floor and deforming it. The place is seemingly illuminated by a round chandelier hanging over it, complete with four lamps and with the supporting chain having one of its four links broken. In addition to the chandelier, there is a puppet vaguely reminiscent of Erza Scarlet attached to the ceiling and wielding a slim pipe. The floor is covered by different objects, among which is a large barbell, seemingly made of stone, some gears, a pair of chests, a small cart wheel and what looks like some sort of wooden toy, consisting of a saddle attached complete with a steering wheel on the front, a chair on the back and a pair of pedal-like protrusions, with the number “3” being painted on the saddle. The saddle is kept up by a large spring, which is connected to an placed on the ground. Another toy, in the shape of a puppet with large clenched fists, is seen behind one of the sofas, alongside other things. There is also a training dummy seen leaning against the wall where the hammock is placed, with its wooden support broken and the writing "Erza" above its stylized face. This very same wall bears the various request bulletins from all of the Jobs that Natsu and Happy completed. The job regarding Everlue and the DAYBREAK book bears a special, added sheet, stating that it was the first Job they took with Lucy Heartfilia. In stark contrast with the general disorder inside the house, the memorabilia of Team Natsu's adventures are very well-preserved and clean, these including: *The fake Salamander’s autograph, pinned to the wall with a dagger. *Some rubble from the meeting hall of the Magic Council, from Natsu's raid to save Erza from being put on trial, kept in a small sack held up by some ropes. *A tribal necklace consisting of a small skull and many fangs, from the adventure on Galuna Island, on a shelf. *Lucy's maid outfit, from the Everlue job.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Natsu's House!, Pages 6-9 *A frame containing Mavis' drawing of herself with Yuri, Warrod, Precht and Zera.Fairy Tail OVA: Natsu vs. Mavis Lucy was so touched by the way Natsu and Happy had taken care of their memories that she tidied up and cleaned their house, arranging things neatly and making the whole place sparkle due to the cleanliness.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Natsu's House, Page 9 First Quest Made with Lucy.png|First request made with Lucy Fake Salamander Signature.png|Fake Salamander's signature Rubble from the meeting hall.png|Rubble from the meeting hall Souvenir from Galuna Island.png|Souvenir from Galuna Island Lucy's Maid outfit.png|Maid outfit Natsu's house cleaned by Lucy.png|The house cleaned by Lucy Mavis' treasure.png|Mavis' treasure References Navigation Category:Locations Category:Needs Help Category:Residence